memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek: Vanguard
Ääh, kurze Frage. Sicher handelt es sich sowieso um einen noncanon-Artikel, aber wurde in einem der Romane wirklich gesagt, dass die Taurus-Region im Alpha-Quadranten liegt? Vielleicht hab' ich da was überlesen, aber meines Wissens wurde nur gesagt, dass die Region nahe des tholianischen und des klingonischen Raums liegt und 8 Flugwochen von der Erde entfernt ist. --Egeria 17:21, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Band 2, Kapitel 8, Seite 146 ;) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) vlt sollten wir auch für non canon werke quellangaben machen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:45, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis (die Stelle hab' ich mir gleich noch mal angeguckt), erinnere mir auch wieder, dass ich beim Lesen irritiert war :). Die bisherigen Beschreibungen deuteten für mich doch eher auf Beta-Quadrant. Die Idee mit den Quellenangaben für noncanon-Artikel ist nicht schlecht. Ich denke, man kann da aber auch im Einzelfall entscheiden, also nicht unbedingt so konsequent wie in der übrigen MA.--Egeria 19:03, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Minipedia? was ist denn bitte die Minipedia?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:44, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Na ja, mir war natürlich klar, dass noch nicht jeder das dritte Buch hat, deshalb hab' ja auch immer dazugeschrieben ...aus Ernte den Sturm. Also, als Minipedia haben die Autoren ein Lexikon der wichtigsten Begriffe aus Star Trek: Vanguard bezeichnet. --Egeria 21:11, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :...sie ist im dritten Band enthalten (Seite 437-458). Hab' ich vergessen dazu zu schreiben :) --Egeria 21:17, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::ah, ok, danke. ich dachte schon du meinst das letzte kapitel aus dem ersten band^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:18, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Handlung: Der Vorbote Die folgende Formulierung habe ich wieder herausgenommen: Die Tholianische Verbindung beäugt die Vorgehensweise in diesem Sektor misstrauisch. Sie meiden diese Region seit Jahrhunderten aus unklaren Gründen. Über die Motive der Tholianer wurde im ersten Band doch noch gar nichts gesagt, oder. Lediglich deren Handlungen - Zerstörung des Außenpostens auf Ravanar IV, spontaner Rückzug der Deligierten - lassen darauf schließen.--Egeria 17:33, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :ich bin sicher es gab ein kapitel in dem die verbindung beschrieben wird. es kahm auch rüber das sie angst vor der taurus-region haben. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:36, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Nun, ich kann's im Moment auch nicht genau kontrollieren (hab' das Buch verliehen). Kann sein, das sowas bei den Dialogen innerhalb der Verbindung angesprochen wurde, aber ich meine so deutlich wurde es erst im zweiten Band gesagt, als sich der Botschafter Jetanien gegenüber geöffnet hat. Vielleicht war das Herausnehmen des Absatzes von mir doch 'n bißchen überstürzt. --Egeria 18:16, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::ja, das war die zweite szene in der die tholianer so etwas andeuteten. ich wusste es schon vor der szene. ich werds mal nachschlagen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:43, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) in kapitel 4 wird das meiste was wir bei der Botschafterkonferenz erfahren haben schon gesagt: Die Föderation Provoziert uns, beharrte Narskene Goldene. Schon zu lage ließen wir ihre Übertritte unbeantwortet. später Wir haben niemahls Ansprüche auf diese Region formuliert später Es ist Zwecklos von Verteidigung zu reden, solange wir uns nicht dazu entscheiden können, Kolonien zu gründen. Wir können den Shedai-Sektor nicht vor dem Einfall Fremder schützen, solange wir ihn nicht besetzen. Die Gesetze der ersten Verbingung verbieten es damit währe schonmal die zeile Die Tholianische Verbindung beäugt die Vorgehensweise in diesem Sektor misstrauisch. schonmal gerechtfertigt oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) achja und dann: Das klingonische Imperium existierte noch gar nicht, als die erste Verbindung diese Gesetze ratifizierte, erwiederte Redkene Farblose. also:Sie meiden diese Region seit Jahrhunderten aus unklaren Gründen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Aufnahme der Shedai in die Liste der Charaktere Ich hab' mir eben nochmal die Liste der Charaktere durchlesen. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass kein einziger Shedai in der Liste steht. Ich würde sagen, dass zumindest die Wanderin und der Widersacher wichtig genug sind, um eingetragen zu werden. Was meint ihr? 22:33, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :klar. schreibs rein :). du brauchst nicht zu fragen -- 08:39, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zwei Fragen Hale zwei Fragen: #Warum bekommt Diego Matias Reyes eine Personen Sidebar? Das macht doch bei der Kürze der Beschreibung gar keinen Sinn... Und außerdem ist das nicht mal ein Nebendarsteller in Star Trek, sondern „nur“ eine Figur in einem Roman. Ich halte die an der stelle für vällig überflüssig und außerdem wird diese nur bei einer Person verwendet. Wenn dann doch bei allen oder keinem, oder? #Warum ist die eigentliche Sidebar so weit unten? Die gehört doch an den Anfang des Artikels, da sie sich auf den Artikel und nicht die Station selbst bezieht. Romanartikel sollten so weit gleich gehalten werden von der Struktur und dazu zählt meiner Ansicht nach auch, die Sidebar oben hin zu machen. Nur was mir so aufgefallen ist.--Tobi72 13:00, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :#wollte eigentlich allen Figuren hier eine Sidebar geben. leider geht das nicht, da die Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar davon ausgeht das alles in der Sidebar canon ist. es müsste also eine extra Vorlage her. :#Was ist denn die eigentliche Sidebar? Du meinst die von der Station? naja die gehört eben zu der Station darum ist sie doch da genau richtig, oder nicht?-- 13:42, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Die Frage ist wohl in erster Linie, ob wir hier im MetaTrek-Bereich Personensidebars zulassen. Könnte man ja diskutieren, In letzter Zeit wurde der Romanbereich ja immer weiter ausgebaut (Episodenverweise, Zitate etc.) Für die Serie gehört Reyes zu den Haupcharakteren und wäre dann doch okay. --Egeria 15:48, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Fuck! Why not?! -- 15:57, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Personensidebars Ich wollte die Frage nochmal aufnehmen. Mein Einwand ging ja nicht in die Richtung, dass ich dagegen wäre, sondern war nur darauf bezogen, dass sich die Diskussion über die Einführung der Sidebars sowieso schon so hingezogen hatte. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, in Artikeln wie diesem, auch für nicht kanonische Figuren Sidebars anzulegen. Wegen dem Problem mit der Sidebar, das alles in der Sidebar canon ist, müsste also tatsächlich eine neue Vorlage her oder man beschränkt sich auf kanonische Fakten, wobei man sich dann auch gleich die Vorlage aparen kann. Vielleicht kann man, statt einer komplett neuen Sidebar, auch einfach eine kurze Vorlage machen, die nur bewirkt, dass ein bestimmter Begriff in Sidebars nicht verlinkt wird. --Egeria 14:25, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) überschriften will ja nicht meckern. aber ich finde den artikel durch die vielen Überschriften eher unübersichtlich. besonders ist das inhaltsverzeichnis sehr lang. gibt es da vllt einen weg das zu kürzen? --Ben Cullen 21:50, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :dafür ist die Vorlage:TOC limit gedacht. problem gelöst?-- 12:33, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Gibt es vielleicht auch die Möglichkeit, das Inhaltsverzeichnis alternativ zu vergrößern und verkleinern? Ich mein, ich kann damit leben. Aber ich finde das ausführliche Inhaltsverzeichnis praktischer. --Egeria 17:43, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bild? Kenn mich in dem Bereich nicht so aus... aber gibts ein Bild, welches man für den Artikel ganz oben plazieren könnte? -- 11:33, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :wie wärs damit? wir haben eine Nutzungserlaubnis-- 12:39, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :außerdem bietet sich noch das hier und ein paar von denen an -- 13:03, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hm... entscheid du (ihr). ;) -- 00:10, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich halte ein zusätzliches Bild zwar nicht unbedingt für nötig. Aber wenn, würde ich dieses bevorzugen (das obere, da es sich am meisten von den Covern unterscheidet). --Egeria 19:13, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sidebars für nicht kanonische Charaktere So wie die Sidebars bei den Charakteren eingesetzt werden, haben wir das große Problem, dass eingetragene Personen wie Ehepartner, Kinder usw. automatisch verlinkt werden. Diese Charaktere sind aber allesamt nicht kanonisch und sollten auch nicht verlinkt werden.--Bravomike 07:52, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :spräche etwas dagegen wenn in der personensidebar links manuell gesetzt werden müssen?-- 09:04, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Links könnten ja auch direkt zur MB verlinken, wir haben hier auch diverse Sidebars, die noch rote Links aufweisen, warum sollte hier also nicht ein roter Link zur MB verweisen? --D47h0r Talk 11:57, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Die Links zur MB zu setzen wäre eine Lösung. Jedoch macht die Sidebar da ein Problem. Ich habe ja schon einige gesetzt. Nicht alle und das hat den Grund, dass bei den Begriffen, die in der Sidebar verlingt werden, wohl grundsätzlich versucht wird, einen internen Link zu setzen. Das sähe dann so aus: Kommandierender Offizier 2265 – 2266 Kommandierender Offizier | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} :::Ich denke, die beste Lösung wäre wohl wenn in der Personensidebar Links manuell gesetzt werden. Oder eine Personensidebar, in der die Links manuell gesetzt werden, speziell für noncan-Charaktere. --Egeria 18:27, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Auch bei kanonischen Charakteren gibt es manchmal Sonderfälle, in denen manuell gesetzte Links letztendlich besser wären. Vielleicht sollte man das wirklich als Standard einführen.--Bravomike 07:56, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::ich stimme zu-- 10:48, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC)